


Leggings are no trousers

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, after class meeting, naughty!prof, prof!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a soft smile he goes around his desk and leans against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. It´s the evening and you can hear the students leaving the university. The floor must be nearly empty. This means you are alone, with him, in his lecture room. Surrounded by old books, smelling like centuries old, dust and stale words. </p><p>His eyes observing your body from head to foot. As he sees the black cotton leggins his mouth crinkles to a tiny smile. "Did anyone ever tell you that leggins are no proper trousers, invented to be worn under a skirt?“ </p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggings are no trousers

**Author's Note:**

> okay, if there are any mistakes I´m very sorry. this is actually proof read but... i don´t know. i have the feeling that there are still mistakes in. so please don´t be offended. 
> 
> enjoy and thanks for kudos and comments ^^

Being a student is not as simple as most people may think. It's not just parties and sleeping till noon, then maybe going to a lesson with a hot professor and in the evening hours of partying again. It´s work. Unpaid, hummiliating work and after that you can´t be sure to get a job. And it costs money. Lots of it. 

The only joy you have is the weekly lecture about english literature with Prof. Cumberbatch. It´s not like you have to visit them. You study physics. This has nothing to do with literature. But this course is barely visited so you used to sit in the last bench and listen to his wonderful voice. It´s seems he never noticed you, sitting there, staring at him, wondering how this beautiful man could end up in a university, giving a lecture nearly no one visits. 

He has this eloquent kind-way to talk, his hands are always on the move, like he would grab fruits from a high tree to show them to you. That´s what literature must be for him. A bite of an apple from the tree of wisedom. And he tries to present it to his students in a colorful and lively way. 

Everyone loves him. That´s nothing you wondered about. He´s good looking, has this marvelous voice and he´s always friendly and helpful. Some students murmur he might be gay because no one ever saw him with a woman. You don´t care. In the way a student shouldn´t care about the sexuality of their professor. 

You want him, in a way it´s most unusual and barely legal. You want to feel his huge hands all upon your body, to taste the scent of his skin on your tongue. Hear his animalistic groans near your ear when he takes you from behind. And at the same time you´re frozen because of all the respect you have for him. 

The lesson is nearly finished and the students are leaving the lecture room.   
As you prepare yourself to leave the room too his warm voice lines up to you. "Darling, would you please come down?“

He calls everyone 'darling', 'love', 'buttercup'- he´s not good with names. 

 

Surprised, you turn arround and go the stairs, down to his desk. He wears jeans and a white shirt, the sleeves wound-up so his strong underarms are showing. He has a wonderfully pale skin. Typically British. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cumberbatch?“ you ask curious, looking directly in his mixed-colored eyes. 

"You don´t study any literature related topic. Why are you here?“ he asks, looking at you in this decent way who drives you crazy. 

 

"Well, this is more for my private amusement, I guess...“ you answer honestly, looking at him with all the self-confidence you can find. Now, when you stand in front of him directly, he looks taller. More manly than expected. You can see the shadow of his growing beard on his upper lip. Cupid lips. You´d like to feel them with your tongue. 

"So, I´m your private amusement. Do you think I´m a monkey in a circus?“ his voice sounds a bit disappointed, provoking. 

You don´t know what to answer. With a soft smile he goes around his desk and leans against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. It´s the evening and you can hear the students leaving the university. The floor must be nearly empty. This means you are alone, with him, in his lecture room. Surrounded by old books, smelling like centuries old, dust and stale words. 

His eyes observing your body from head to foot. As he sees the black cotton leggins his mouth crinkles to a tiny smile. "Did anyone ever tell you that leggins are no proper trousers, invented to be worn under a skirt?“ 

Surprised you answer his smiling gaze. "No...Never heard of it!“ 

"Then it might be polite if I inform you that I can see those wonderful silk knickers through them.." he whispers, his eyes staring in yours while they turn into a warm, playful blue.  
"Oh... Too bad....“ you whisper. 

Slowly he gets up of his desk and comes over to you till theres nearly no distance between your shivering body and his crossed arms. Without lifting your gaze he raises one hand and strokes your cheek with it. "Such a beautiful young lady....“ he murmurs, while his thumb wanders down your neck till his hand stops on it. 

"You wear those vulgar leggins every time you come to my course..." he murmurs. 

"Never mentioned it..“ you whisper, like under the spell of his beautiful eyes. 

 

"Don´t lie to me, little bird. You mentioned it, you do this in purpose...“ he smiles like a hungry wolf, showing his pale teeth. If he just would pile them in your flesh. "The point is...“ he continues " it's absolute unethical for a professor to have an affair with one of his students...“ 

In silence he stares down to you, his hand in your neck. " I don´t give a shit....“ you murmur, grab him from the collar of his shirt and push directly to your lips. You want this man so much and it seems he feels the same. With a releasing moan he wraps his arms around your hips, holding you tight against his warm body. You can feel his harden crotch, his racing pulse against yours. 

Slowly his hands wander down your back and above the streched fabric of your leggins. With long, soft moves he strokes your bum, grab it a bit to amass it while his tongue enters your mouth. With a wild moan your crawl your hand on his hair, pull it through your fingers as you start rubbing you crotch agains his, what makes him moan into your mouth.

" I need you...now...“ he growls in your ear, then he turns you around and bows you above his desk, with your face to the blackboard. His long fingers run above the stiching of the leggins between your buttock. Faster as you can react he rips the thin fabric apart. The sound of it let you sigh. With a soft kick against your feet he leads you to spread your legs wider while he pets the silk of your pants. 

"So soft....“ he whispers against them, after he goes on his knees. "Would you allow me to keep them when we´re done?“ he asks shyly. "Of course, Mr. Cumberbatch....“ you answer playful, looking at him above your shoulder. 

"Thank you...“ he smiles. Then he grabs your buttocks with both hands while he slips the silk by side with one thumb. You can feel his breath tickling your almost wet scarf. 

With a throaty growl he slides his long tongue between your lips.


End file.
